False Light in the Shadows
by mentalsunflower
Summary: A blurb on Harry's dreams...what he truly wants in life but sadly, will never be his to have.


**A/N**: Okay, this is a weird Harry Potter thing, and I repeat things a lot to sound smart but it'll probably actually sound stupid. But try to humor me anyway and say it's beautiful and wonderful. Okay, don't, but no flames. Flames hurt me.

**Disclaimer**: The same as _every_ other one—nothing belongs to me. Except for the dream people.

It's black. Pitch black. The moon isn't even shining tonight. The only light Harry is able to find is by lighting the small wax candle beside his bed. But even then he is veiled in darkness.

Just like every night.

Just like his whole life.

Harry sighs and rubs wearily at his eyes. He is tired, and yet he can't sleep. The irony of this is what bothers him the most. But lately, Harry hasn't been able to sleep all through the night. He will wake suddenly, thinking of things that he wishes would leave.

But the thoughts cling to him. Not so much as thoughts, but as hopes, as dreams, as wishes and wants. Everything Harry has ever wanted, all he ever _needed_ will soon drift into his mind at night, causing his eyes to water each time they do.

They won't leave. They will tug at his ears and pull at his sheets. _Get up Harry._ They will say to him.

_Get up and come with us. Come to the life you've always wanted…the one you were supposed to have…_

And so he does. Without even bothering to put on his glasses, Harry leaves the year five dormitories every night to go down the steps…down the stone steps and into the red, cozy common room. But this is not his destination. No, he must follow the dreams—the wants, the needs, the life that was his and had so easily escaped from his grasp.

And so Harry finds himself heading towards the doors to Hogwarts. The doors that lead to the outside. His life wasn't there. It was out in the wilderness, out in a muggle town, out in a home in the neighborhood of Godric's Hollow.

And just as he reaches for the door, knowing he is so close…he stops. He snaps out of his trance like state, realizing there is no hope. There is no wishes, no dreams, no life that should be his.

There is nothing…nothing but darkness.

And so it goes on every night exactly as so. He then heads back to his bed and slips under the covers, lost in doubt and misery.

But they don't leave him alone. They visit him once more, filling his head with pictures.

_There is a mansion. A tall, friendly looking blue and white mansion with a garden in the front and a large oak tree. The porch has a porch swing on it, and a glass of still cold lemonade sits on the ground beside it. The mansion is huge—inside hundreds of house elves slave away, all to please their masters. Yes, their wonderful masters…Lily and James Potter. _

_We cannot forget the children of the masters of the home. Oh no, there are six. Six siblings of Harry Potter. There is little Becca, who has barely learned to walk. Twins Eve and Stephan laugh and shriek, running around the dining area and nearly destroying the rare crystal dishes so precisely set up by Lily Potter, who will not let the house elves do all the work. _

_Then there is Margaret, who has just begun Hogwarts and is in her first year. Jacob is the lone wolf child, the one who wears dark clothing and listens to punk music in his head. He is thirteen, and yet he acts as if he is higher than everyone else. Finally there is Randy, who is out of Hogwarts and visiting the family before he leaves to work at Gringotts Bank, his very first job._

_And then there is Harry Potter, middle child, combination of his parents. He is there, amid the chaos…and he loves it. He loves his family, hugging his parents everyday, babysitting the little ones and working in the backyard to make sure it looks beautiful for summer. His father teaches him how to play Quidditch, and his mother smothers him with love everyday, baking treats and hugging each in turn. They are loved. **Harry** is loved. He has the family he wants._

This was Harry's life. The life he was supposed to own and to be a part of. But instead, he is lost. He is lost amid the darkness that surrounds him on this moonless night…

Harry is alone. He will never know his dreams. But still, they will visit him every night coaxing and taunting him…

And he will follow. He will follow because he is lost.

His dreams are the light in the darkness.

The darkness that surrounds him every night.


End file.
